WARNING: NEW TOURNAMENT!
by Benbuscus
Summary: Everyone has been zapped back to the Smash Mansion, including those from Melee, for the surprise announcement of a new tournament with new Smashers already signed up. How will everyone react and who will be the first veterans announced? And how will someone feel if someone isn't one for now or at all? Also a romance fic with multiple couples with a MxM couple. Might change to T.
1. WARNING: NEW TOURNAMENT!

**WARNING: NEW TOURNAMENT!**

* * *

**June 11, 2013**

It was a peaceful day out in the Lylat Systems as Fox was enjoying his time off with his best friend. That's right, Wolf. Yes it is Wolf or at least one of his best friends. Okay Fox's newer friend. Ever since the Subspace incident that made the Brawl Tournament happen in the first place, Fox and Wolf actually grew closer and became really great friends despite everything in the past. Even Falco was getting comfortable with Wolf being around so much although he was still a bit cautious as to why he wanted to hang out with Fox so much. So he would be with them or keep Wolf within his sight just to be sure nothing would happen to Fox.

Anyways, Fox and Wolf were playing a first-person shooter game also known as Halo 4. They were on different teams; Fox on Red and Wolf on Blue and the room grew with intensity as the multiplayer game progressed. Fox knew he had the upper hand because he had played the game with Falco ever since the game came out. That and not to mention Wolf was button-mashing like crazy. Considering he was an ex-mercenary he really didn't have time to play video games with Leon and Panther.

Ten seconds remained as Fox and Wolf saw each other and quickly opened fire to get a buzzer beater kill. And soon the Blue Master Chief was knocked down as a red flag appeared over the screen declaring those on the Red Team victorious. "YES! Victory is ours! And you my noob of a friend have fallen to our feet yet again," Fox shouted and jumped in glorious hoorays and hosannas.

Wolf glared up and over to Fox in annoyance. "Oh c'mon that was so not fair. You've played this game longer than I have since I haven't even touched a game controller since I was a kid."

"Oh don't complain baby. I had all the noob players on my team and you had professionals. But even that wasn't enough to help your team win. I mean I killed you how many time?"

Wolf looked away embarrassed to answer. Fox noticed this and smirked as he scooted closer. "I'm sorry that's when you say 'more than I can remember.'"

Wolf fixated his eyes on Fox as Fox leaned his head closer with his hand to his ear. Wolf sighed and said what he would regret saying. "Ugh, more than I can remember."

"Exactly. I'm surprised your team's color didn't change to purple after so many times you lost." Fox stated laughing at his joke. Wolf couldn't help but quietly laugh as his mouth turned to a half smile. He found Fox's humor to be cruel but hilarious. 'Reminds me of myself.' Wolf thought.

Before Fox could register Wolf's slight laugh he heard a beeping coming from the television screen. It was a message from another player. "Oh, looks like someone wants to congratulate VulpineStar (Fox's username) for the total humiliation he gave to Guest (Wolf's username).

Wolf looked back at him smiling even more and playfully shoved Fox into his side of the couch. Fox laughed even more now as he sat back up and selected the message. The pixilated envelope opened and revealed the message. Fox started to read out loud.

"Dear VulpineStar,

I want to congratulate you on your victory today. I wasn't surprised when you took down Wolf like you always did."

"Ha, see I told you they would." Fox laughed but then realized what he read as he also saw Wolf shocked expression. "Wait what? How did they know you were playing?" He asked Wolf.

Wolf could only shrug. "Do people know you play? I bet they would love the fact their fighting with or against the Lylat Savior, the Great Fox McCloud."

"No. No one except Falco and the rest of Star Fox know that I play."

"That's just freaky. Who's the guy?"

Fox quickly looked back and read the user. "MC Arsatzeyr? (A.N.: R-sat-z-ay-er) I've never seen that user before. How does he know who I am and you played?"

Again Wolf only shrugged as he looked back. "What does the rest of it say?"

Fox returned his attention to the screen and continued reading.

"I'm going to get straight to the point of this message. We are excited to announce the biggest reunion you've ever seen. We'll also be announcing those who are worthy to return. We know we'll see you and Wolf there.

Sincerely,

MC Arsatzeyr"

Fox and Wolf looked at each other simultaneously with the same look of confusion both not understanding what was happening. They both looked back to see the last bit left.

"P.S.: When you're not even done reading this sentence you'll be welcomed back."

They looked back at each other and noticed they weren't sitting on Fox couch in the Great Fox anymore. They were on the floor with the entrance of the Smash Manor behind them. Completely shocked they quickly stood up on the familiar red carpet that was placed at the front doors only to see the commons was transformed into a restaurant. Fancy tables set up all around with candlelit centerpieces and each table had more familiar things or in this case faces at each one. It was all the other Brawlers and other Smashers. They saw Mario and everyone from the Mushroom Kingdom sitting at one table, Link and those from Hyrule at their own table, and those who were loners from their worlds at a few tables. Also at the left side of the room was pretty decent-sized stage with red curtains covering the back half of the stage. Pretty soon they saw to floating hands approach them.

"Welcome back Fox and Wolf." Master Hand greeted them in a calm and professional voice as always while Crazy Hand did what he always did. "Hey guys. What's up? I haven't seen you two in such a long time. Put it here Wolf." Crazy Hand balled himself into a fist and Wolf did as well while just staring at Crazy Hand. They bumped on top of Crazy Hand then Wolf then Crazy Hand backed up to bump knuckles to knuckles. But Wolf wasn't prepared for what surprise came next. Crazy Hand then full on charged at Wolf and instead of bumping his fist, he punched Wolf's entire body and sent him flying into the gigantic cherry wood doors with a slam that vibrated throughout the room.

The room silenced as everyone looked over to see Wolf slide down to his butt eyes clenched in pain from places he didn't know could hurt. Fox ran over to him and knelt on a knee checking to see if Wolf had broken bones or a concussion. "Your turn Fox." Crazy Hand said as he directed himself towards Fox.

"Uh, no thanks." Fox quickly said as he helped Wolf on his feet with Wolf's arm wrapped around his neck for support. Master Hand groaned as he slowly turned to his side and slapped Crazy Hand hard. "I must apologize for that rude welcoming Wolf. I don't believe I need to explain why?" Wolf just grunted in pain as he lightly shook his head knowing exactly what he was talking about. Crazy Hand was always out of control and could never hold still. Not to mention he doesn't know his own strength and how to keep it under control. "Well there's not much I can do except ask you to sit down. Your table is right over there." He pointed to one of the table that was more centered around most of the other tables. As they walked or limped over they noticed their table was occupied by someone.

Fox knew immediately who it was. Falco turned his head as he saw his best friend and his best friend's ex-rival approaching him. "Hey Fox, Wolf. Glad to see you made it here alright." Wolf grunted as he was placed in a seat right of Falco. "More or less."

Fox sat in the only other chair at the table as he thought of something. "Hey Falco, how did you get here?"

Falco looked over and pulled out a folded paper and handed it to Fox. Fox unfolded it and quickly skimmed through it. "It says exactly what the online message I got said. Well, except for the name and a few other things obviously." Fox's eyes saw the same username at the bottom and a question was still bothering him. "So who exactly is this guy?"

Falco snickered a little to himself which confused Fox and Wolf even more. "You mean you still haven't figured it out?" Falco asked while still laughing. Fox and Wolf merely remained silent and shook the heads slowly. Falco then smirked and held out his hand. Fox looked down to the note and back to Falco who curled and uncurled his fingers, obviously asking for the letter back.

Fox reached across and placed it in Falco's waiting hand. He grabbed his lucky pen from his jacket pocket and motioned for them to take a look. Fox got out of his seat and stopped to look over his left shoulder while Wolf attempted to stand but the pain kept him at bay. "Alright just take every other and place them next to each other and you'll get your answer." Falco started and wrote the M and C away from each then added the next letter, A, next to the M and then the R next to the C and kept repeating the pattern. Falco kept the process going until all the letters were used. Fox gasped and then started laughing as he finally saw what he never saw before. "Master Crazy".

Fox laughed more now than before for not even thinking of the most obvious people responsible for the letter. Wolf was still lost so Fox quickly picked it up and ran over to him placing his hand on his shoulder as he held the paper in front of Wolf's face. Wolf soon saw it too and started laughing as well. Soon the entire Lylat table was bursting in laughter which brought strange looks from a few nearby tables as their laughter didn't show any signs of letting up and the three friends didn't even notice some of the other Smashers staring.

But they heard a tapping on a microphone and Master Hand clearing his voice so they knew something was about to be announced. So the three amigos calmed themselves down as they took their respective seats. "Well everyone has arrived so we shall begin tonight's party. Before I explain what it's for, it is now time to serve dinner. Enjoy our most delectable cuisines that have been prepared for you all." With that he snapped his fingers and soon everyone was seeing some fancy china plates, silverware, and napkins fall in front of them and land as if it was set up perfectly. And not long after everyone saw different foods appear on their plates.

Fox saw some lasagna with small bits of herbs covering the top, splat on his plate followed by a buttered roll, a small helping of green beans, and finally little cakes for dessert. He saw most everyone got different servings but Wolf got similar foods as him. Guess they were more alike than they both thought. Now they need to find other things that they actually might have in common. Soon everyone was digging into their dishes and some moans were heard here and there implying the obvious.

Fox grabbed the red napkin from under his plate but before placing it he felt it. 'Whoa the velvet ones? This must be especially important if they brought these napkins out.' Fox thought as he rubbed the smooth fabric between his index fingers and thumbs before placing it properly on his lap. He grabbed his knife and fork and cut a piece of the lasagna and lifted it before his mouth slowly engulfed it. Fox's eyes shot wide as they began to sparkle from intense delight. He was known for having a liking for Italian foods because of the different flavors different foods had. But this lasagna was so much better than anything he had ever tasted before. The amount of cheese and sauce wasn't too over the top or under. Also the pasta wasn't too hard that it wasn't impossible to cut or too soft that the entire piece would fall apart and the herbs provided more flavor which made for the perfect lasagna ever.

Soon everyone was making conversations as they were finishing their dinners. People were sharing memories, laughs, and things that have been happening ever since the Brawl Tournament ended. But since everyone couldn't switch seats as they had to sit with everyone from their world (except the loners like Snake, Ice Climbers, Samus, etc.) they spoke with those whose tables were near their own.

The common's walls were echoing with the combined voices of all the conversations happening simultaneously. But soon another booming voice was heard as Master Hand returned to the mic once he saw most everyone was done eating. "Everyone, may I have your attention please? I would like to move things on now." Master Hand's voice wasn't heard by many but the combined ruckus slowly dissipated into a few whispers.

"Now you are all probably wondering why we brought you all back. Not just all those from Brawl but the five who were in Melee as well." Fox's ears perked up when hearing that. He quickly scanned around the room and saw at the Pokémon table was Pikachu, Lucario, Pokémon Trainer and his three starters, Jigglypuff, and Pichu and Mewtwo! He saw the Fire Emblem table and saw Roy with Marth and Ike. Then he saw Young Link with his Hyrulian counterparts and Dr. Mario with his. "The reason being is that…" As he continued he was interrupted when the light turned red and a siren sounded.

All the Smashers shot up out of their seats and grabbed their weapons. Link drew his sword, Peach grabbed her frying pan, and Luigi went to grab his fork and knife as he jumped scared out of his overalls but ended up with his spoons instead. Fox's blaster was pointing in every direction because that particular alarm only sounded when…

Fox stopped as well as most of the other Smashers as most of them looked over to Master Hand as he signaled Crazy Hand to turn off the alarm. "Wait does this mean…" Fox started to ask but was too aware of the answer already. Master Hand started to quietly laugh as he answered. "Yes. We are starting up a new tournament!" The entire room erupted with an abrupt commotion with every Smasher shouting "WHAT?!"

* * *

**Thanks for your support! I am still trying to work on my SSBR fanfiction (which you should check out if you haven't already) but am having major writer's block on a few scenes for Chapter 7, so I'll be placing it on hold for now and continue this one. Updated when new characters are released so when I get the last two veteran character chapters up I'll take a break on it and get back to work on my other fanfictions. But for now R&R and I'll see ya later. I gotta pause here. Thanks for reading! Click the annotation in the top and bottom right to read the next chapter. If you sneezed during this fanfic, bless you. Peace off. Ba-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do subscribe! Outro of darkness, then redness, then whiteness, then BOOP!**


	2. Newcomers, Old Veterans Part 1

**HELLO ONCE AGAIN AUDIENCE! When we left off Fox and all the Smashers were teleported, injured, and learned of a new tournament all in one day and now it's time to reveal veterans and newcomers. Thanks for sticking around with me. Enjoy this chapter. Hopefully. PLEASE?**

**Disclaimer: (Oh no. Here we go again!) I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM NINTENDO, SEGA, AND OTHER THINGS IN SUPER SAMSH BROS.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Newcomers, Old Veterans Part 1**

The entire room erupted with an abrupt commotion with every Smasher shouting "WHAT?!"

Master Hand spoke calmly as he asked everyone to return to their seats. Soon everyone was seated and Master Hand started his explanation. "Little do anyone of you know that viewers from watching the last season of the Brawl Tournament were demanding for another tournament and we were getting so many requests we simply couldn't refuse them anymore. So as of tonight we will start selecting those we believe are worthy of joining next year's tournament." Everyone was completely shocked with the news that everyone started whispering to each other.

A gloved hand suddenly rose to ask a question. "Yes Zelda?" Everyone's attention turned to her as she lowered her hand. "Um, how many will be joining this year?" Master Hand soon saw the attention draw back to him. "It's not one hundred percent certain as of now but we are planning to have about the same amount as when we did last season." Everyone's eyes grew as the whisper soon erupted again, with everyone worried about who would make it back. And who wouldn't.

"We know that some of you will not be returning but it's only because someone else deserves a chance and we can't fit everyone in with the new fighters that will be coming along. But we'll be relieving some of you from your worries because we have already decided the nine veterans that will be returning." Gasps soon we heard from every Smasher at the thought it could be them.

Young Link then called out to Master Hand. "When will we know who they are?" he asked shyly. Master Hand then chuckled and said, "Right now!" Suddenly a loud snap vibrated off his fingers and the lights went out. Some of them started to freak out but not as bad as someone when they heard a deathly scream. But then spotlights started to shine on every table one by one. And everyone looked over to the Mushroom Kingdom table as they saw the table cloth over the one who screamed. The trembling cloth ceased and the coward hiding under peeked over it, still grasping the cloth. Everyone knew Luigi was scared of the dark but not that badly. Luigi looked at the cloth and released the now wrinkled table cloth as he quickly sat back down with a very noticeable blush rushing across his cheeks. Wolf then thought of something. 'How did Luigi save Mario in that mansion if he freaks out in the dark?' he thought to himself.

Soon there was a drum roll as more spotlights appeared and went in every direction eventually landing on Master Hand with a cymbal crash. As he started speaking the stage lights slowly grew until the entire stage was lit. "And now I shall reveal the nine veterans to you all. When I speak your name come up here and claim your place for the next tournament." He looked at a record book on his left which was not there before as he opened the cover and flipped the pages to about halfway in it. He turned back to the microphone and spoke.

"From the Mushroom Kingdom," he said and at that moment all the spotlights on the tables turned off with the exception of the Mushroom Kingdom. "Please welcome back the classic dynamo guy, the big man, the number one…" That was all he could say before everyone interrupted him. They all screamed "JUST SAY MARIO ALREADY!" Master Hand sweat dropped from the sudden outburst and remained silent for a few seconds before saying, "…Mario." The spotlight then shrunk down on Mario as he smiled a very cocky smile. It was obvious to everyone that he would return. And they knew a few others that would be way obvious too.

Mario made his way up to the stage as everyone applauded him anyways. Besides they knew he was an amazing fighter and did deserve his place as a veteran. Once on the wooden platform, Mario stood beside Master Hand and the spotlights were turned back on all the tables again. He went back to the mic and spoke once more. "Also from the Mushroom Kingdom," Once more the spotlight was only seen on their table as a sign someone from the same world would be joining Mario too. "Please welcome back…" He paused for dramatic effect. Peach, Luigi, Yoshi, Wario, and Dr. Mario all grew worried but Bowser just sat with his arms crossed. He wasn't worried because he knew they would never announce him. Of course it would probably be Peach or Luigi or even Yoshi but they would never make him a veteran on the first night. That's how it always has been and always… "Bowser!"

His eyes widened as the spotlight shrunk on him and everyone started to clap and even some cheers were heard as Bowser slowly stood up and walked over and up the stage and stood in his rightful place next to Mario. He looked at the plumber to see even his sworn rival was applauding. He was so grateful that he wanted to thank Master Hand but he didn't want to sound like a softy so he kept to himself. He would have to do it later.

"Now it's time for a new table. Sorry but no one else from Mushroom Kingdom is our first choice." Everyone from that table groaned as the spotlight on them was put off permanently. "From Hyrule," This time only the Hyrule table was seen as Zelda and the three Link incarnations got worried but as for Ganondorf he was confident they would make him a veteran this year. Master Hand took in a breath and spoke the name. "Please welcome back Link!" he shouted. Ganondorf's smile disappeared as the spotlight went on Link instead of him. Everyone was cheering like crazy and some stood up, happy to see Link return. Link smiled and eventually stood next to Bowser as the third veteran. "I'll get you for that Link," growled Ganondorf.

"Now our fourth veteran is from their own world." And soon only three tables were seen with three single world characters at each one. The Ice Climbers were seated by Sonic and Pit while another table consisted of Samus and, unluckily for her, Captain Falcon and Snake. And the last table held Olimar with a few of his Pikmin, R.O.B., and Mr. Game and Watch. "Welcome back the one and only…" Tension rose at the suspense the longer he waited. But soon he was screaming, "Samus Aran!" Once more the spotlight faded off the two other tables and theirs zoomed in on Samus who was wearing the power suit minus the helmet. She grabbed her helmet and walked casually to the stage as everyone clapped and rooted, especially the two muscle men at her table. She had an unreadable expression on her face throughout the entire time so some Smashers thought she could care less that she was returning. Little did anyone know that she was concerned about one other Smasher so tried to keep a low profile so no one would notice.

As she now stood next to Link Master Hand was back again. "Now turn your attention to the Dreamland table for our fifth returning Smasher." Spotlight was shining on the table which consisted of Kirby, Meta Knight, and King Dedede. Kirby sighed, "Boyoh." Meta Knight heard this and knew what the star warrior said. Kirby was doubting himself because last year he was defeated by the two sitting with him near the end of the last tournament. Meta Knight reached over and placed his hand on Kirby's…shoulder? "Do not think about the losses instead think about how much your skills have improved and what you have learned from your defeats. That's what will help you return my friend." Kirby looked over at his masked and wise companion and gave him a small smile.

Then King Dedede burst out laughing. "Hehehehe, come on. They're looking for the strongest competitors and I'm as strong as they get," King Dedede shouted as he spun his giant hammer around. Meta Knight rolled his eyes, his annoyance showing. "Kirby is one of the strongest fighters here. Besides didn't you beat him just that one time?" King Dedede's eyes grew as he flashbacked to Kirby hammering him off the stage everytime they fought before he finally won. Then King Dedede's forehead vein showed itself. "Oh yeah? Let's take a gander on it! If I get called up there, you have to pay me $50. And if it's Kirby, then I'll pay you." He reached out his hand to seal the bet. Meta Knight was thinking while he rubbed his…um, chin? He laughed deeply, closed his eyes to show he looked happy, and took King Dedede's hand. "It's a deal." But as they shook hands King Dedede didn't notice that Master Hand was talking and just as they were sealing the deal he cried out, "It's Kirby!" His pupils shrunk as he was frozen in place while Meta Knight was still moving his hand for him. Kirby was so surprised that he started bouncing up and down but was soon bouncing off the walls. Plus the ceiling and tables and the stage and throughout the entire room Kirby was flying in between. "Well looks like I won," Meta Knight exclaimed calmly as he held out his other hand for the payment. If you could see Meta Knight's face you'd see he was smiling trying to not laugh. King Dedede Didn't move until Kirby bounced off his head and sent him crashing to the ground. "WHAAAA!" Everyone laughed as the penguin king was tackled to the ground and Kirby landed right next to Samus and started dancing. King Dedede's hand was seen over the table top trembling with a small wad of cash in it. "Thank you," Meta Knight said as he snatched Dedede's money and the hand soon fell back down.

Master Hand did the coughing trick to get everyone's attention once more. "Thank you for that…interesting reaction Kirby." Kirby called out to him and waved which everyone knew he was saying "You're welcome" which everyone started to snicker at. Kirby may not have been the brightest Smasher but he definitely was one of the funniest and cutest. "Anyways we will announce our sixth veteran and we'll allow you all a bathroom break. Get ready because the next table is the Lylat table!" Fox was taking a swig of his drink when he heard that and gagged on it as his table was the only one now illuminating. Everyone started whispering but the vulpine ears heard everyone saying Fox. He knew they all thought it was him but he wanted to hear them whisper someone else's name.

"Well looks like we don't need an intro for you know who." Wolf laughed as he crossed arms, smirking to himself. Fox looked over at him in a questioning manner. "What?" Falco was the next to contribute to the conversation. "C'mon Fox. You know it's gonna be you. I mean you are one of the smartest and fastest competitors here, you are definitely the most popular, and the strongest considering you won the tournament last year." Yes Fox knew all of this but he didn't want to pride himself. "But Wolf is just as qualified as me. I mean he would have won the tournament if he destroyed the Smash Ball when he had his chance instead of me." Falco rolled his eyes and Wolf sighed at Fox. "Fox you have more appealing qualities than me and Falco already listed most of them off. You deserve it more than anyone of us." Fox couldn't believe what they were saying. But he found himself blushing when he heard Wolf say he had more 'appealing qualities'. Fox tried to retaliate but ended up saying, "But I want you to make it." Fox realized what he said and blushed even harder than before. Falco and Wolf were staring at him making the moment even more awkward as Fox quickly tried to recover. "Um, I-I meant I want either of you to make it more than I want to." It seemed to work as the two looked at each other and shrugged off the awkward moment.

Fox let out an inward sigh of relief but soon he heard someone chanting, "Fox, Fox, Fox, Fox," He looked over to see Pit and Sonic were quietly repeating his name with their fists tapping the table softly. And soon it grew louder as more people joined in and soon almost every single Smasher was cheering for him. Fox didn't want them cheering for him. Why did he have to be so friendly and kind? He even saw Wolf and Falco join in and felt betrayed as they started but it mainly came because of Wolf. Soon Master Hand was heard over the chanting. "That's right. Welcome back our previous champion, Fox McCloud!" Master Hand screamed the loudest of all the veteran welcome backs as all the Smashers that were chanting jumped out of their seats and roared and clapped the loudest that night. Fox saw Wolf stand up but slowly as he smiled at Fox. Fox felt horrible and wasn't moving for a while. Everyone grew concerned that Fox wasn't going up. "Um, Fox? Come on up here." Master Hand said confused why Fox wasn't on the stage sooner.

Fox was about to say something when suddenly he was forced up out of his chair. He looked back to see Wolf was pushing his to the stage. "Don't worry stage fright is not your biggest concern right now. Besides if you don't go up there someone might take your place." Wolf whispered in Fox's ear that twitched back to his voice. "But maybe that's what I…" was all that Fox could say before Wolf shoved him on the stage as he stumbled to a stop next to Kirby. He saw Kirby was looking sad. Did he think Fox didn't want to be with them anymore? Fox sighed as he knelt down and patted his head. "Don't worry; I'm not leaving you guys." Fox said reassuringly. Kirby's face lit up again as he started cheering as did everyone else, on their feet again and applauding for him. He stood and looked out at everyone but he only saw Wolf. 'Why Wolf?' Fox thought to himself.

"Alright everyone as of now, we will take a break from all the excitement for ten minutes. Be sure to return to your seats by then. You wouldn't want to miss your chance to return now would you?" Everyone wasn't sure if that was a threat or motivation. But nonetheless Master Hand disappeared in a puff of smoke and everyone left to spend their ten minutes wisely.

* * *

**I decided this would be too long if I had this chapter all together so I'm going to cut it in half. Part 2 will be up asap. Thanks for reading and sorry if this half was too long and boring for you. I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. Click the annotation in the bottom to review, follow, and/or favorite to read the next chapter. Bless your face. If you sneezed during this story bless everyone, except the devil. He-ha-ha. Peace off. Ba-da-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do subscribe. OUTRO OF DARKNESS THEN REDNESS THEN WHITNESS THEN…BOOP!**


End file.
